September 7th, 2013 Conversation
Overview In this stream's crazy as hell chat, there are many scattered conversations, Bern talks more about the Mike RPG, foods and candies are discussed. All that sprinkled with simultaneous streams from Glak and Steve, plus your daily dose of Twitch glitchiness. And don't forget how Mike had to delay the stream for an hour because of technical difficulties. The Chat 1:10 edudpah: Fried chicken. » So did Mike do anything interesting last night? I kind of lost interest while he was playing that sparkster game, then fell asleep. 1:15 ruberbandman9: He played more genesis games and ended it earlier than usual. » Also hi Ed. 1:17 edudpah: Hello the Ninth Man of Ruber Bands 1:19 ruberbandman9: You can call me Vincent. Or that, whichever is fine. 1:20 edudpah: Correlating real names with usernames, and having to remember them? This concept is foreign to me. 1:23 ruberbandman9: So would anybody like me to yet another test stream? » I'm gonna do it so too bad. 1:26 Mod thesovietsteve: I plan on streaming in about an hour and a half in case anyone is interested » About to test whether I'll be able to stream hard time. 1:32 ruberbandman9: That was that stream. Doing the exact same thing as yesterday. I'll see if I can fix this audio skipping crap. 1:39 ruberbandman9: Going out for a bit. Be back in about an hour or so. 1:41 Mod thesovietsteve: Have a good one » In case anyone wants something to watch I am now streaming at http://www.twitch.tv/thesovietsteve 3:55 ruberbandman9: Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me nobody said anything since Steve said he was streaming. 4:25 spotxspott: Doesn't look like it 4:26 ruberbandman9: Okay, good. Cause my webbrowser refreshed for no reason so I lost the chat from after 1:41. 4:26 bernkastelwitch: Pth. » No cats 4 me today~. 4:27 ruberbandman9: Good for you Bern. 4:28 bernkastelwitch: I think I might have a hole in my toe skin from one of them last night though. 4:28 ruberbandman9: Ouch. » At least you don't have reoccurring ingrown toenails that never stop coming. 4:30 bernkastelwitch: I am NOT used to my mothers laptop. » BRB 4:31 ruberbandman9: Okay 4:35 Mod hatter_gal: Gross. Toenails. 4:36 ruberbandman9: Pft, you haven't even heard about when it becomes REALLY gross. I'll spare you stomach of the details. » *your 4:37 Mod hatter_gal: Do you have to pull 'em off? 4:38 ruberbandman9: Not exactly. You just have to deal with it until you can get surgery done on it. Unless you want to do a low budget ingrown toenail surgery on your own with a rust old knife and no numbing medication. 4:39 Mod hatter_gal: Bleh. 4:40 ruberbandman9: So onto a less disgusting topic... The Prestream Archive Wiki is back up and I'm adding some new features such as a quick summaries. 4:41 Mod hatter_gal: That's good. 4:41 ruberbandman9: You got any more ideas for things to add to the wiki? 4:42 Mod hatter_gal: Nah, nothing. I think it's fine as it is. 4:43 ruberbandman9: Okay 5:37 bernkastelwitch: Wah~. 5:38 Mod hatter_gal: Shut up, weeaboo. 5:39 default_everything: I'm sad 5:40 bernkastelwitch: Everyone is sad. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. » Damn storms fucking my internet up. » It's always the storms. 5:42 Mod hatter_gal: Hmm, today is a good day for me. You're probably getting the bad weather we got over just last week. 5:42 bernkastelwitch: Makes sense. Vermont gets the worst of it. » At least no Internet means I can focus on the Mike RPG more~. Made a LOT of progress now. 5:44 default_everything: Fuck » What the, twitch is doing the "me" thing again » God dammit this made the situation worse 5:44 ruberbandman9: Logging in then logging out generally fixes that problem. 5:44 bernkastelwitch: Twitch is forcing that onto people. 5:44 ruberbandman9: Or the other way around. Fuck. 5:44 default_everything: Oh, I get locked out the last time I tried that 5:45 ruberbandman9: I don't know what to say then. The is working fine for me (for once). 5:45 default_everything: Using google chrome now... is it working? 5:45 Mod hatter_gal: You have to delete your cookies or something like that. 5:45 ruberbandman9: *chat. Can't seem to type today. 5:46 Mod hatter_gal: Yeah 5:46 default_everything: Logged in on firefox... » And... it's working again 5:47 bernkastelwitch: Finally managed to finish one of the bonus dungeons and learn more of RPG Maker VX Ace now~. 5:47 default_everything: Damn thing ruined my reaction » Oh joy 5:47 Mod hatter_gal: The Me thing is something only the person experiencing the problem can see. But you still have to mess around with it so you can get back in. 5:48 default_everything: I already knew that, but it's still annoying as hell 5:48 bernkastelwitch: I still can't find a good Cthulhu sprite though. 5:48 default_everything: Steal a picture from the internet 5:49 bernkastelwitch: I mean an actual sprite. Not an image that floats around with no animation. 5:49 default_everything: That's what sprites usually are in Rpgmaker! ahaha » Oh wait that's monster sprites » You're talking about character sprites » Nevermind the laugh then 5:51 bernkastelwitch: Yep. Along with other sprite issues I am thinking of removing the ability to have people follow you. No good Cthulhu sprite and the Philip sprite is in reverse. 5:51 Mod hatter_gal: Wut » Lol 5:51 ruberbandman9: If I knew how to make Gifs or had more patients with drawing, I'd offer to help and make some original sprites if you couldn't find any. 5:51 Mod hatter_gal: But you still need to introduce the sprites. 5:51 bernkastelwitch: Just talking about sprite issues in the Mike RPG. » There's a sprite generator in VX Ace but that's only for human characters. 5:53 ruberbandman9: Speaking of technical problems, I can't seem to figure out how to make a background for the Prestream Archive Wiki. The guides I found don't seem to help. 5:53 bernkastelwitch: Is this chat still alive or has the storms finally messed everything up for me? 5:54 default_everything: I don't know what to do about that Vincent 5:54 bernkastelwitch: It's alive. Good. » I'd help you but I can't right now. 5:54 ruberbandman9: Okay, tell me when you have some time to explain it on Skype. 5:55 Mod thesovietsteve: Doing payday 2 now in case anyone prefers that to the you testament 5:56 bernkastelwitch: I have to go. Jesus christ the storms.\ 5:56 Mod hatter_gal: Okay, Steve. » Bye Bern, ya loser. 5:56 ruberbandman9: See you later, Kastlewitchman 5:56 Mod thesovietsteve: Tsk tsk hatter 5:57 Mod hatter_gal: Hehehe 5:57 Mod thesovietsteve: bimmy&jimmy2therevenge was transgender too 5:57 Mod hatter_gal: You should pay attention to Payday 2. 6:02 ruberbandman9: Guys, I think that Tim guy is dead. I saw a hedgehog in a shirt that hung itself. I mean who knows, there are plenty of suicidal hedgehogs wearing clothes. It's just a hunch. 6:03 Mod hatter_gal: Maybe it is. We'll have to see. 6:05 default_everything: Might have to get going around an hour or so and will hopefully just miss 90% of the stream by the time I get back » Well i mean, in about an hour or so 6:05 ruberbandman9: Okay, Default. 6:10 Mod hatter_gal: Alright, Default. 7:14 default_everything: And... I'm out, going to stay logged in, again 7:16 Mod hatter_gal: Okay Default. Take care. 7:33 ruberbandman9: Soooo...Since I can't think of anything to say, here's a link to my first attempt at a Wiki: http://superheroadventures.wikia(dot)com/wiki/Superhero_Adventures_Wiki Sorry, we were unable to connect to chat. Reconnecting in 0 seconds. Welcome to the chat room! 7:34 ruberbandman9: It said I had to reconnect to the chat after I posted that message. Can you even see it? 7:35 Mod hatter_gal: What message? 7:36 ruberbandman9: Let me post it again... » Soooo...Since I can't think of anything to say, here's a link to my first attempt at a Wiki: http://superheroadventures.wikia(dot)com/wiki/Superhero_Adventures_Wiki 7:39 Mod hatter_gal: Dat Batgirl 7:40 Mod thesovietsteve: Argh, headset hurts my ears 7:41 irawesome11: then use speakers 7:41 Mod thesovietsteve: Not viable streaming option 7:41 pyroblade: Ruber....What the crap is that? 7:41 ruberbandman9: Haha yeah, all the characters were played by me and my brother (and a few by our cousin). Here's a link to the playlist if you were curious enough to watch: http://www.youtubedotcom/playlist?list=PL10F65D13764AF725 7:42 irawesome11: theyre not, especially when the echo occurs 7:42 Mod thesovietsteve: Indeed :c 7:42 ruberbandman9: That's what you call a wiki based off of crappy videos made out of boredom. 7:43 pyroblade: I see.... 7:44 jao93: hai guyz 7:44 Mod thesovietsteve: hellu 7:44 ruberbandman9: Hello Jao. Just showing my incredibly crappy wiki I made a long time ago. 7:44 jao93: which wiki? » I thought it died 7:45 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Jao 7:45 ruberbandman9: This one: http://superheroadventures.wikia(dot)com/wiki/Superhero_Adventures_Wiki 7:45 irawesome11: so is everyone doing good tonight? 7:45 ruberbandman9: Yep 7:45 Mod hatter_gal: This is a different wiki altogether. » Yeah, I'm well. 7:45 jao93: Im doing okay 7:45 bojanglelang: need Saturday dose of Mike 7:45 irawesome11: well good 7:46 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Bo 7:46 bojanglelang: hi hi 7:47 ruberbandman9: Hey hey Bo 7:47 bojanglelang: I see steve in chat list he must be sleeping 7:47 Mod thesovietsteve: Nope, I'm here 7:47 bojanglelang: lawls 7:47 Mod thesovietsteve: Welcome though 7:48 bojanglelang: was bern ever around yesterday? I didn't notice 7:48 pyroblade: His laptop ran out of power 7:48 ruberbandman9: He was for a little bit. He was having Wi-Fi issues. Alongside cat issues. » Oh, I thought it was problems with the internet. Nevermind. 7:49 Mod thesovietsteve: He missed my art criticism day :c 7:50 Mod hatter_gal: It's kinda both, Vincent. 7:50 ruberbandman9: Oh, okay. 7:54 bojanglelang: watching a Breaking Bad stream while I await our Pig King Mike lawls 7:54 Mod hatter_gal: Chat is dead. » Oh yeah, that series is about to end for good, right? » In fact, a whole ton of show are ending this season. 7:54 jao93: prepping some projects 7:55 pyroblade: Burn Notice is ending too 7:55 bojanglelang: ive never seen it till I started watching it yesterday on JTV stream caught the first season and its good like people said 7:55 Mod hatter_gal: I finished a project, actually. Just yesterday, too. It's more of a PPT than a real project, though. 7:55 ruberbandman9: I was making a new Facebook account on a separate tab. I'm sick of reading crap from my relatives and just want to follow people who are entertaining. 7:55 jao93: what was your PPT, hatter? » my ongoing project is a model railway layout - it works like a circuit board :3 Mod Hatter_gal: It's supposed to be on our family origins, which is a lot more obscure than I was liking. » That's cool. » Right now I'm just focusing on the core courses, which are mandatory. Jao93: ;3 nice TimeoutBanRuberbandman9: Hello, guys? Am I supposed to be seeing messages or what? Mod Hatter_gal: Yes. » Oh man, Vincent. Try refreshing, dude. D3athcl0ck: To awhile for me to connect to the chat Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Death. D3athcl0ck: Buggy piece of shit Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, apparently Twitch is at it again. Ruberbandman9: Well now I see it. Guess the chat was just dead for a bit. D3athcl0ck: Sup Irawesome11: hey death Mod Hatter_gal: No, we were talking about projects, Vincent. » And now chat is dead again. ruberbandman9: God damnit. Hatter, can you Skype me what was said in the chat starting at the 7:55 point. » *? pyroblade: http://www.youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=9pPQnhhUqtU Think of this every time chat dies jao93: is Bern online? he's usually chatting by now Mod hatter_gal: Sure. » No. irawesome11: are you archiving still vincent? jao93: Im surprised, he's usually on d3athcl0ck: Bern is roadkill 8:05 irawesome11: Bern is Raiden 8:06 d3athcl0ck: This chat is slow as fuck. 8:06 irawesome11: its pretty normal for me » i guess twith is updating 8:07 Mod hatter_gal: Me too. 8:07 bojanglelang: lol 8:07 d3athcl0ck: It's eating messages 8:07 jao93: it works okay for me 8:07 d3athcl0ck: Fuck it 8:09 Mod hatter_gal: It's eating messages on my end. » Ah well. 8:11 Mod thesovietsteve: :V num num 8:11 d3athcl0ck: Someone find Bern and shove his furry ass down Twitches throat. 8:11 karolinathree: Twitch misbehaving? 8:11 jao93: chat is hungry 8:11 irawesome11: watch?v=lIv88cC86r0 8:11 d3athcl0ck: Satisfy it's hunger 8:11 fastrin: **** 8:11 Mod hatter_gal: Hi Fastrin 8:11 jao93: hi fastrin 8:11 fastrin: Hello 8:12 Mod hatter_gal: I knew even before I saw the black guy what that vid was, Ira. 8:12 fastrin: How are yall doin tonight? 8:13 Mod hatter_gal: Alright. » Twitch is doing its thing, as per usual. 8:13 jao93: doing okay 8:14 fastrin: any idea what mike is gonna play? 8:14 voidronin: solitaire » 8 hours of solitaire 8:14 d3athcl0ck: A Machine for Pigs 8:14 jao93: awful furry videos 8:14 Mod hatter_gal: I don't think even Mike knows, Fast. 8:14 d3athcl0ck: Facecam 8:15 kissarmy110936: did mike get back from shopping » and hi by the way 8:15 Mod hatter_gal: Not yet. » Hello Kiss. 8:15 bojanglelang: Mike is outfitting himself with a sparkster costume 8:15 irawesome11: hes going to play Dont Shit your Pants 8:15 kissarmy110936: damn the hell is he buying the hole store he said that 2 hours ago lol 8:16 Mod hatter_gal: I don't think groceries translates to furry fitting, Bo. 8:16 voidronin: what do you think mike's fur self would be? 8:16 acerbic_soap: Bear 8:17 voidronin: i thought bear too 8:17 kissarmy110936: not a bear » pig 8:17 Mod hatter_gal: Hello Void and Soap. That's... actually a good answer. 8:17 voidronin: man bear pig 8:17 pyroblade: rocket knight 8:17 acerbic_soap: hi 8:17 kissarmy110936: lol man bear pig 8:17 Mod hatter_gal: Nah, Mike doesn't actually seem to eat that much. He just has a really poor diet. » Like me. 8:19 zedslayer: yes half man half bear and half pig 8:19 r3dmm: Heya 8:19 voidronin: how much would we have to pay mike to face cam in a man bear pig suit? 8:19 autoexec_bat: Hello everyone! 8:19 zedslayer: mostly neckbear 8:19 jao93: hi bat 8:20 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Bat » Thousands of dollars. 8:20 voidronin: worth it 8:21 Mod hatter_gal: There is that donate button he's got. I think it won't lead you to a virus-riddled site. I think. 8:23 voidronin: well now i need to go and sell 10k worth of drugs to afford said donation 8:23 r3dmm: Or a kidney 8:23 jao93: mmm, pepperoni hotpocket 8:23 acerbic_soap: I'm afraid I might accidentally click that paypal link. 8:23 voidronin: need those for drink and eating bad foods » and i do want to live till 50 ish 8:24 acerbic_soap: @Jao: Is it the "new and improved™" hot pocket? 8:24 jao93: yes it is » it really is better than the old recipe » cooks easier, more sauce 8:25 irawesome11: i had chicken wings and Shiva beer » delicious ocmbo 8:25 ruberbandman9: I have officially segregated my Facebook to my IRL account and my Internet one. You can add me on there if you want, I'm Ruberband Man. 8:25 Mod hatter_gal: Be careful Soap- you might be trying to avoid the link to the forum and accidentally click the donate button. And then you'll feel bad and donate your money. » Okay, Vincent. Cool. 8:26 jao93: I also got Snickers bars 8:29 Mod hatter_gal: Sweet. 8:29 irawesome11: i got whiskey 8:30 Mod hatter_gal: I got ice cream again. 8:30 ruberbandman9: I used to have whoppers ( the malt balls) but I ate dem all. 8:30 irawesome11: i love whoppers » and Cow Tails 8:30 tolah273: id only donate if mike does games requests 8:31 ruberbandman9: Me too. Everybody else seems to hate Cowtails for some odd reason. 8:31 glackenburgen: dicks 8:31 acerbic_soap: I'd hesitant to ask if SWEDISH fish are good. » And cow tails are good too 8:32 jao93: the candies are good 8:32 acerbic_soap: I'm* 8:32 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Glack 8:32 glackenburgen: hi hatter 8:32 irawesome11: cowtails are the perfect candy 8:32 jao93: I usually kept Swedish Fish on hand when I had to take nasty cold medication - they're a bit chewy though 8:32 Mod hatter_gal: I'm sure Mike would do a game request for the monies. 8:32 tolah273: cow tails are good, Swedish Fish every once in awhile 8:32 glackenburgen: so mike is a bit late today eh? perhaps i can save the day with another one of my fantastic patented amazing streams! 8:33 irawesome11: mike'll show up soon so it better be a quick game glack 8:33 Mod hatter_gal: Go ahead. 8:33 voidronin: Mike has now fallen to the level of dancing monkey lol » but we dont have enough money to buy him 8:35 jao93: cadbury ice cream, mmmm 8:35 Mod hatter_gal: Glack is streaming now, you plebs. 8:35 jao93: Ill check in a bit 8:36 ruberbandman9: I'll be there in a bit 8:41 kissarmy110936: whos glacken 8:42 d3athcl0ck: He is god 8:42 Mod hatter_gal: Glackenburgen is a red head. 8:42 irawesome11: no surprise 8:44 kissarmy110936: is he a ginger 8:47 Mod hatter_gal: What do you think a redhead is? 8:48 d3athcl0ck: A soulless abomination. 8:51 techscience: Good day to everyone that I haven't seen yet. 8:52 Mod hatter_gal: Hello Tech. 8:52 kissarmy110936: i dont know my be just a guy with a red haed lol 8:52 d3athcl0ck: Good day. 8:52 Mod thesovietsteve: someone with orange hair 8:55 karolinathree: I'm debating getting ice cream now. 8:55 fastrin: Aww Glacken banned me :'( 8:56 Mod hatter_gal: Lol 8:56 acerbic_soap: I think he unbanned you now 8:57 bunnydew: Hello there chat. 8:57 techscience: Ah, Glacken is streaming. 8:58 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Bunny » Yes, he is, Tech. 8:59 sankunsama: Hey guys. 8:59 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Sankun. 8:59 sankunsama: So, I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream apparently came out on some time this week. 9:00 techscience: Good day, Sankun. » Game, or short story, San? 9:00 tolah273: yeah on gog 9:00 sankunsama: Thanks to the same guys who managed to get System Shock 2 a digital release. » The point and click game 9:00 techscience: Lovely game, but I hate the fact that it has a good ending. 9:01 Mod hatter_gal: Technically good ending. 9:01 voidronin: goodish ending » but its still bleak as shit 9:01 acerbic_soap: Speaking of point and click games... 9:02 Mod thesovietsteve: So is Mike going to do juggle AB's decapitated head for our amusement? 9:02 acerbic_soap: Will Mike ever explore the Green Giant's head again? 9:02 sankunsama: That's really good, but I was really considering mailing $35 to Harlan Ellison for a copy, as ScummVM's website claims you can do. 9:02 Mod hatter_gal: No. » Never again, Soap. 9:02 sankunsama: *because I was considering 9:03 r3dmm: Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun, Acerbic. 9:03 sankunsama: Guess there's no need for that now. 9:03 kissarmy110936: i think im going to give mike a 1000 bucks 9:03 glackenburgen: WE NEED YUO 9:03 odyro: Chatception 9:03 kissarmy110936: how the fuck do you use paypal 9:03 Mod hatter_gal: You need an e-mail. 9:03 techscience: Very carefully, Kiss. 9:04 kissarmy110936: but i want it to go to his pc for a upgrad on something 9:05 odyro: Hi chat! 9:05 Mod hatter_gal: Fuck you innovation. 9:05 Mod thesovietsteve: Hi odyro 9:06 Mod hatter_gal: Your ass absorbed the Pops. 9:06 kissarmy110936: why did make put some retard kid there? » that is rasis » lol 9:08 Mod hatter_gal: >The MikeNnemonic Message Board for Retarded Idiots 9:08 odyro: Sup steve. Glacken's doing a stream before mike comes. Come visit so you can see this chat on chat while you're chatting on chat. 9:09 sankunsama: It's ironic because he's looking at the person watching the stream and asking "Who's the retard now?" 9:12 karolinathree: But what if I want my chat in my chat with my chat on my chat? 9:13 ambush_bug: Oh hey chat. 9:13 pyroblade: Hi me! 9:13 ruberbandman9: Look at all the shit going on down there! » This isn't going to make any sense for people reading this on Prestream Archive. 9:14 pyroblade: How are we doing tonight me? 9:14 techscience: Shoo, you're in the wrong chat. Do not spread your strange church over here. 9:15 pyroblade: Yeah mine too... » Yeah 9:15 Mod ambush_bug: All the schizophrenia. 9:15 Mod hatter_gal: So bored. 9:16 karolinathree: I'm with Hatter. » Where is Mike :( 9:16 Mod hatter_gal: Actually, Glack is streaming, Joker. » Hey Karolina 9:16 karolinathree: Hello! 9:16 Mod thesovietsteve: Hey Joker » And Karolina 9:16 Mod ambush_bug: Hey Steve. 9:17 Mod thesovietsteve: I'm hungry but I don't want to get out of bed. Solutions? :c 9:17 pyroblade: Shut up me! That's rude! 9:17 Mod ambush_bug: I'm making pizza. 9:17 sankunsama: Is Mike streaming tonight, or not? 9:17 Mod hatter_gal: Get out of bed, you're making the Party look bad you lazy fuck. » I dunno, Sankun. 9:17 karolinathree: Hey Steve. =) Hmm. Only solution: bribe one of your friends to come over with food. 9:17 Mod thesovietsteve: it's 3 am why on earth are you making chocolate pudding 9:18 karolinathree: Bribe them with free beer or something. 9:18 Mod thesovietsteve: It's still 3 am :c 9:18 Mod ambush_bug: Because I've lost control of my life. 9:18 Mod thesovietsteve: Also Joker you're a slut 9:18 Mod ambush_bug: ;S 9:18 r3dmm: If people are bored, I could tell you all a story. 9:19 Mod hatter_gal: Okay. 9:19 matemarsu: Hai! 9:19 acerbic_soap: Yes 9:19 Mod thesovietsteve: Hello 9:19 r3dmm: High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds,There sits Wonderboy, sitting oh so proudly. 9:19 odyro: Tell us a story! 9:19 Mod hatter_gal: Hi Matemarsu 9:19 r3dmm: Not much to say when you're high above the mucky-muck. Yeah, yeah. 9:19 matemarsu: maybe tonight i'll manage to stay here bit longer Category:Conversation Category:Default